Babidi
|Race = |Gender = Male |Date of birth= |Date of death=May 7th, Age 774 |Address = Babidi's spaceship |Occupation = Wizard |Allegiance = Babidi's forces |FamConnect = Future Babidi (alternate timeline counterpart) Bibidi (father) }} '''Babidi' (バビディ) is an evil alien wizard in the ''Dragon Ball'' franchise. He makes his debut in "Bobbidi the Warlock", the 446th chapter of the ''Dragon Ball'' manga, issued on November 22, 1993. He makes his first anime appearance in "Energy Drain", the 219th episode of Dragon Ball Z, which premiered on March 2, 1994. He, his father Bibidi, and Majin Buu's names are a pun on the name of an incantation in the 1950 film Cinderella, "Bibbidi-'Bobbidi'-Boo." Personality Babidi is extremely narcissistic and cowardly. He feels no remorse for anyone who either works for him or assists him, including his most loyal followers, considering them fodder in his main plan. When facing someone weaker than himself, or when he is assisted by one of his much stronger followers, Babidi will constantly mock his opponents and taunt them. However, when he knowingly faces the risk of being harmed, Babidi will whine, shiver and try to flee in fright or get a powerful henchman to protect him, completely losing his diabolical attitude. Biography Arrival on Earth Babidi is the son of the powerful wizard Bibidi. He is first seen in Dragon Ball Z when he travels to Earth with his minions in order to gather enough energy to revive his father's monstrous creation, Majin Buu. Babidi sends two fighters under his spell, Yamu and Spopovich, to the 25th World Martial Arts Tournament to steal energy for Majin Buu from the other contestants. Upon receiving the energy, Babidi no longer sees anymore use for these two minions, and so he decides to murder Yamu and Spopovich. He condones another minion, Pui Pui, to shoot Yamu as he flees in terror, as Babidi with gleeful sadism tortures Spopovich to death by slowly expanding his inner energies, causing him to painfully swell like a balloon until he explodes. This sickening behavior defines Babidi's character: a sadistic and insecure man who compensates his shortcomings by torturing and abusing beings more helpless than him. He later regrets doing this action hastily when he realizes that the energy supplied to him by Yamu and Spopovich (coming from Super Saiyan 2 Gohan) filled only half of the necessary power to bring Majin Buu back to his full potential, and with this energy Babidi was half way to the point where Majin Buu would be released from his Sealed Ball. Battle with the Z Fighters The evil wizard then realizes that he has been found by Goku, Gohan, Vegeta, Piccolo, Krillin, Kibito and Supreme Kai, the latter being responsible for his father's death. Determined to avenge his father, Babidi has his right-hand man Dabura turn Piccolo and Krillin into stone after killing Kibito, in order to lure Goku, Gohan, Vegeta and Supreme Kai into his spaceship to drain their energy. Babidi unleashes Pui Pui upon Vegeta, although to his shock, Pui Pui, one of Babidi's most capable soldiers, is destroyed by Vegeta with minimal effort. Babidi next sets Yakon, a powerful extraterrestrial which feeds on light and is feared across the universe, on Goku. However, this match ends when Yakon is tricked by Goku into eating so much light from his Super Saiyan form that he explodes. Finally, after seeing his second-most trusted minion fall so easily, Babidi orders Dabura to face Gohan, and watches the two fight evenly. Before long, however, Dabura realizes that there is evil potent within the onlooker Vegeta, and sees the possibility that his master can exploit this. Dabura flees the battle to report this knowledge to Babidi, who in turn casts a spell on Vegeta, transforming him into Majin Vegeta. To Babidi's surprise, however, Majin Vegeta proves to be completely disobedient, intending to hone the potential unlocked by the wizard only in battle against Goku. Babidi eventually comes to terms with this, upon understanding that the damage Majin Vegeta inflicts upon Goku can supply Majin Buu with energy sufficient for his revival. Majin Buu emerges Babidi and Dabura are later confronted by Gohan and Supreme Kai, just as the seal on the Magical Ball containing Majin Buu breaks. Majin Buu is finally hatched in the form of an obese, childlike monster rather than a fearsome demon, which was what Babidi and Dabura were expecting. In addition, Buu just ignored Babidi for the most part, and it was only when Babidi makes an implied threat to reseal Buu inside his cocoon that Buu actually submits to him. However, after seeing the monster display his awesome power by taking out Dabura with a single hit after Dabura insulted him, Babidi compliments Majin Buu's strength and gains his sympathy, no longer needing Dabura. Babidi then sets Majin Buu upon Gohan and Supreme Kai, whom he is close to killing, until Dabura recovers and vows to slay Majin Buu, hurling a spear at the Majin to no avail, with Buu simply pulling it out and regenerating. He also warns Babidi to reseal Majin Buu before it is too late, a suggestion Babidi is clearly not interested in hearing. He then reveals to Dabura that he was nothing more than a pawn whose usefulness has run out. Majin Buu is then pit against Dabura, who is soon transformed into a cookie and devoured. While a remorseful Majin Vegeta confronts Majin Buu, Babidi is encountered by the restored Piccolo (who, along with Krillin, were reversed from his stone restraints after Dabura was slain), who swears to kill him. Babidi and Piccolo then have a short fight in the anime only; Babidi uses magic against Piccolo, such as covering him in electrified slime and surrounding himself in a Wizard Barrier, but after using more strength, Piccolo overcomes the techniques Babidi throws at him. As Piccolo begins to penetrate the barrier, Babidi pleads for his life, stating that, without him, Majin Buu would be completely uncontrollable and kill everything in sight. Piccolo merely shouts, "That's not gonna happen even if you are alive, so it doesn't matter anymore!", and shatters the barrier, slicing Babidi horizontally in half. As the dismembered Babidi falls to the ground, he laments on his predicament as he had planned on living on to rule the universe. Domination of Earth Barely alive, Babidi watches the fight between Majin Vegeta and Majin Buu, in which Majin Vegeta uses the Final Explosion technique to detonate both himself and Majin Buu. This attack proves to be in vain, and Majin Buu recovers. Reluctantly, Majin Buu goes on to revitalize Babidi (who with the aid of his Wizard Barrier managed to escape death closely), after being blackmailed with being resealed in the Magical Ball. Jumping on Majin Buu's back, Babidi then begins his global rampage, as he is unable to leave Earth due to Majin Vegeta having destroyed his spaceship. As it is soon revealed, Buu is barely controllable, and Babidi only manages to keep him under control with the threat of sealing him again. After using Majin Buu to wage genocide on numerous cities, Babidi telepathically communicates with the Earth's population, demanding that Goten, Trunks and Piccolo show themselves to the wizard, and then proceeds to force Buu to kill other innocents in the hopes that he would lure them out. Eventually, Idasa tells his mother where Trunks lives, and she tells Babidi; however, her obnoxious behavior is highly annoying for Babidi, so he threatens to kill her if she were to speak again. Aiming to destroy West City, Babidi and Majin Buu are confronted by Goku, who has come to stall them so that Trunks can retrieve the Dragon Radar in time. Babidi then unleashes Majin Buu on Goku, who displays his newly achieved Super Saiyan 3 transformation. Throughout the match, he constantly tries to avoid Goku and Majin Buu whenever they get too close to him, and he also continues to insult Buu harshly whenever Buu makes a mistake or begins to lose. Babidi watches Goku and Majin Buu fight evenly until Goku powers down and leaves, telling Buu and Babidi that a new, more potent fighter will be appearing in two days to fight against Majin Buu, and not "a cowardly worm like Babidi." Goku even scolds Majin Buu for allowing himself, such a great fighter, to be ridiculously bossed about by Babidi. Babidi then proceeds to flip the bird at Goku in response as Goku leaves. Death by Majin Buu After Goku leaves, Babidi scolds Majin Buu for not killing Goku and viciously insults him. This, added with Goku's words sinking in, finally pushes Buu over the edge. Buu tells Babidi he has a secret to tell him. Babidi leans over and is grabbed by the throat and strangled, thus preventing him from reciting the incantation to reseal the monster. Buu then shatters his head with a single punch, proceeding to vaporize the headless corpse with a single Ki Blast. Majin Buu then celebrates Babidi's death, and continues to cause chaos. Afterlife Later, Babidi is seen in Hell watching the fight between Goku and Kid Buu through a Crystal Ball along with Ogres and fellow villains Frieza, Cell, King Cold, Dr. Gero, Appule, and the Ginyu Force. However, Babidi is one of the few who wants Goku to win the battle, saying "Do it, Goku! Beat the Buu!" This is because Babidi now holds a grudge against the creature for betraying and murdering him. Unlike Frieza and Cell, Babidi cheers as hard as possible when seeing Goku's Super Spirit Bomb overpower Kid Buu, but never comes to realize that the incarnation of Buu responsible for killing him, who is the fat Majin Buu, lives on. Babidi makes a cameo appearance in Dragon Ball GT, where he is defeated following his escape from Hell in the Super 17 Saga. He is mentioned in Shadow Dragon Saga by Naturon Shenron. ''Dragon Ball SD'' Babidi appears in chapter 4 of Dragon Ball SD along with Dabura, where they are eaten by Majin Buu. Power Babidi's power lies in his incredible magical abilities. Just before fighting Majin Buu, Goku states that he is 1,000 times stronger than Babidi. Majin Buu's power level is stated as 1,000,000,000 in the video game Dragon Ball Z: Scouter Battle Taikan Kamehameha, which would make Babidi's power level 1,000,000. Special abilities *'Flight' – The ability to fly with the use of ki. *'Ki Blast' – The most basic form of energy wave. Used in Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3 and Dragon Ball Heroes. *'Telepathy' – Babidi uses this to talk to the earthlings a few times before his death. *'Babidi's Mind Control' – A spell which Babidi can cast over any being in an effort to take control of their mind. This spell is only known to work successfully on targets with evil in their hearts. *'Haretsu Majyutsu' – A spell that can explode the body of the chosen target. Babidi uses this to make Spopovich's body explode and later cause the head of Marvin, a World Martial Arts Tournament staff member, to explode for bothering him with useless information. *'Paparapapa' – A magic incantation Babidi uses to perform certain tasks such as teleportation. In Budokai Tenkaichi 3, Babidi uses the word to summon Pui Pui (Pui Pui Nice Shot) and Yakon (Yakon Is Next!) in order to attack his opponent. *'Babidi's Ultimate Power' – Babidi's Ultimate Blast in Budokai Tenkaichi 3. Babidi yells "Paparapapa", takes out his energy container, which fires a powerful ki blast that acts as an energy wave. *'Wizard Barrier' – A magic spell that can summon a barrier of energy. It is one of Babidi's Blast 1 in Budokai Tenkaichi 3. *'Demon Eye' – A spell where the wizard summons a slimy substance capable of exploding a target. It used in Babidi's appearance in the anime. Named Demon Eye as one of Babidi's Blast 1 in Budokai Tenkaichi 3, it is called Electric Gunk in the Dragon Ball Z Collectible Card Game and Biribiri Sorcery in Dragon Ball Heroes. *'Sealing Spell' – A spell that is capable of resealing Majin Buu in the Sealed Ball. While Babidi said he learned this incantation from his father, he never had the chance to use it in his lifetime. *'Resurrection' – Babidi is able to resurrect people through magic in video games. He uses this to bring Frieza and Cell back to life in Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 2, and to bring Frieza back to life Dragon Ball Z: Supersonic Warriors 2. Video game appearances Babidi appears in Dragon Ball Z: Buu's Fury, where he has the same role as in the manga/anime; to awaken and control Majin Buu. During the first fight against Buu, the player has to knock out Babidi in order to do any damage to Buu. Later, Buu kills Babidi with an energy attack. Babidi appears in a number of cinematics in Dragon Ball Z: The Legend, and Dragon Ball Z: Tenkaichi Tag Team. In Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 2, and Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 3, Babidi appears for a few seconds when Vegeta's skill Babidi's Mind Control comes into effect, as well as in the game's story mode; in Budokai 2, he is killed by Majin Buu seconds after release. He also hosts the survival mode "Babidi's Spaceship", where players fight under certain conditions to unlock capsules for Majin Buu (including his other forms, Super Buu and Kid Buu) and Dabura. A full 3D model of Babidi also appears in the story mode of Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 2; although he does not physically appear in the what-if saga "Destined Rivals" in this game, he does briefly appear in a cutscene where Supreme Kai explains to Piccolo why he was on Earth before recruiting him to aid him in stopping Majin Buu. Babidi ends up killed when Goku and Vegeta destroys his spaceship while Babidi was still inside it. Babidi makes his first fully playable appearance in Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3, where his techniques involve summoning his minions Pui Pui and Yakon. In the game's story mode, Babidi appears in a "what if" moment in the Majin Buu Saga, where if the player presses the transform button only when prompted after defeating Majin Buu, Babidi will appear and quickly be destroyed by Vegeta. He is also playable in Dragon Ball Heroes. Babidi is a primary antagonist in the PlayStation Portable title Dragon Ball Z: Shin Budokai - Another Road. This incarnation is technically Future Babidi, as the game covers his arriving on Earth during the timeline of Future Trunks. This version appears to be a more efficient wizard than his main-timeline counterpart. He not only transforms Vegeta into Majin Vegeta against the Saiyan's will, but does the same to the long-reformed Piccolo and creates more powerful clones of Frieza, Cell and the Z Fighters from the latter's memories. Then, Babidi proceeds to revive Majin Buu and decides to use the Dragon Balls to control Buu rather than resort to blackmail as was done by his father and his main-timeline counterpart. During his search for the Dragon Balls, Babidi leaves Majin Buu in the care of Dabura and recruits both Broly and Cooler to his side. After Janemba is defeated, Babidi steals the Dragon Balls. However, Babidi is cut off during his wish by Mr. Satan, who wishes to become the most popular person in the universe. This causes Babidi to attack him, but Majin Buu, having befriended Mr. Satan earlier, intercepts the attack and eats Babidi for his treachery. Babidi is a support-type character in Dragon Ball Z: Legendary Super Warriors, Dragon Ball Z: Supersonic Warriors 2, and Dragon Ball Z: Bakuretsu Impact. If Super Saiyan Vegeta and Babidi are in the same team in Supersonic Warriors 2, Vegeta will become Majin Vegeta. He is an assist character for Spopovich in Dragon Ball Z: Bakuretsu Impact, and Dragon Ball: Zenkai Battle Royale. Voice actors *'Japanese version': Jōji Yanami (Dragon Ball Z), Bin Shimada (Dragon Ball Kai & Zenkai Battle Royale) *Ocean Group Dub: Terry Klassen *FUNimation Dub: Duncan Brannan (anime), Bill Townsley (Budokai Tenkaichi 3) *'Latin America Dub': Arturo Mercado *'German Dub': Bodo Wolf *'Portuguese Dub': António Semedo *'Italian Dub': Oliviero Corbetta *'Brazilian Dub': Ivo Roberto "Tatu" *'Polish Dub': Jacek Bończyk *'Hungarian Dub': Péter Tarján Trivia *A scene where Babidi shows the middle finger was edited in the original FUNimation Dub (making the middle finger into a fist). *Babidi is one of the few villains to acknowledge the physical change in appearance of a Super Saiyan and to joke about it. In the English version, when Goku turns Super Saiyan 2, Babidi is unamused due to the seemingly only change in hair color and design, and when Goku turns Super Saiyan 3, he jokingly orders Majin Buu to give Goku a haircut. Gallery See also *Babidi (Collectibles) References Category:Characters Category:Characters who can fly Category:Dragon Ball Z Category:Dragon Ball GT Category:Extraterrestrials Category:Majin Category:Males Category:Villains Category:Witches/Wizards Category:Characters with on-screen deaths who remain deceased